cosmicfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bryce's Life
Bryce wakes at 10:47 (EST), later than his usual, but then, he had a task he wasn't looking forward to today. That comes later, however. For now he undergoes the morning ritual coffe, shave, check the boards for anything of note. Same as yesterday, same, he figures, as tomorrow. ::::::* * * :::::: :"Whot you mean you couldn't find her?" :"Whot'chou mean you couldn't find her?" :"Whot d'ya mean ya could'n find her?" This and similar lines he repeats into a microphone, listening to each, and comparing to a previous recording. :"Pompous ass. Concieted prick." This and other colourful inflections he throws into the mix, before throwing the headset down in disgust. He takes out his cellphone, and dials a number. :"Hey Shrader, mind if I bounce a sound off you?" The man on the other end of the line is Danny Shrader, sometimes co-worker, sometimes rival, a fellow voice-actor and one of Bryce's best friends. :"So the wanker tells me I sound 'too scottish', and if I can fix it by Thursday I can have the part. So now I have to figure out how to fix something that isn't broken, to please some sound dev with his head so far up his own ass he can't tell a Brit from a Scott." : "Try adding some Australian." : "Huh?" : "Trust me, it sounds like the guy wants it to sound cockney without sounding cockney, a bit of Australian should smooth it out some." : "What d'ya mean ya couldn't foind'er? Something like that?" : : :"A bit less, but that's definetly the way to go." '' : : : ::::::* * * :::::: Finally satisfied with the way it sounded, Bryce called it a day. He's never liked voicing games, but now's not the time to be picky about work. He's meeting about a movie on Friday, as well, which always brings his spirits up. He decides to work on KIWI. The betrayal of the penguin brothers in act 4 has been getting very negative comments, and he's been meaning to revise it for a while. ::::::* * * :::::: Work done for the day, after cleaning up dinner, Bryce settles down in front of the computer for some games. Only for an hour or two, of course. At least that's what he tells himself as he loads his recent aquisition, Civilization 4. He doesn't notice as the hours tick away, continuing to play past ten o'clock, eleven... Midnight. ''Bryce has just reached the modern age, and suddenly realizes how long he has been playing. A wave of fatigue washes over him, which strikes him as odd, as it isn't that late yet. Even so, perhaps he should get to bed. The light from the computer is hurting his eyes. It looks too bright. A warmth seems to fill Bryce's body. It's very relaxing, like the afternoon summer sun. The bright light from the computer is not getting any better. He turns away, but now the whole room seems awash with light. Bryce was sure they weren't on before. No. They weren't. Bryce is suddenly alarmed by this entire experience. But the light is so warm. Everything is white now. Glowing with that heat. It's almost too much now. He closes his eyes, but there''s no difference, it seems. His consciousness fades. [[Prologue|---Prologues-->]] [[Chapter 1: The Fountain|''----Chapter 1-->'']] Category:Prologue